


Tossed Around Like Sea Glass

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Of Medicine and Meddison [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Elevators, F/F, Mer is Bisexual, Multi, Public Sex, So is Addie, derek has no idea what he is getting into, public sex in elevators, this is part of an on going disaster that my brain has created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison offers up a proposition that neither Meredith nor Derek can turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin and I started re-watching Grey's and now I'm looking at it with other options for canon; this is the first of many fics to come in an on-going series that has a lot more Addison than the show did.

Meredith/Addison ; implied Meredith/Addison/Derek ; implied past Addison/Derek/Mark  
Episode Tag - Season 2, Episode 4

__________

Seattle Grace Elevator Bay - 7:47 am

“Well isn’t this cozy. Can I join in? Or are you not into threesomes?” Addison drawled as she came around the corner, interrupting Derek and Meredith’s chat by the elevator.

Addie quirked an eyebrow at Derek and he knew if he scoffed at the idea, she had plenty of proof that he had no problem whatsoever with the idea of threesomes. What surprised both of the attendings was Meredith, the intern merely shrugged and gave Addison a thorough once over. 

“Meredith!” Derek exclaimed, both in a joking manner and a slightly shocked one.

“What?” Meredith shrugged once more before she began to ramble “I mean she’s hot, like hot hot, not like 3 shots of tequila later hot. She’s like make you question getting drunk in the first place because you don’t want to forget a body like that hot. Y’know?” 

Addison to her credit actually blushed at the compliment the intern gave her, Derek stood there mouth open in surprise at Meredith’s answer.

Addison regained her composure first.

“Why Meredith Grey, perhaps you aren’t as terrible as I had been led to believe.” she paused and took the time to give Meredith the same treatment she had received, raking her eyes over the too skinny waist of an underfed and overworked intern, higher then to Meredith’s small breasts, though she figured they would be just enough to fill her hands comfortably, she reached Meredith’s face and took in the defined cheekbones before looking into the gorgeous green eyes her husband so foolishly fell in love with. Meredith blushed at the eye contact and quirked an eyebrow.

Addison shook her head and pulled a blue folder from her briefcase handing it to Derek.

“Divorce papers?” he asked, genuinely surprised.

“Your lawyer already approved them, if you sign, I’ll sign and then I’ll be out of here.” she responded, she turned to Meredith just then and pulled out a sticky note pad, she scrawled something onto it before hitting the elevator call button.

“If you two decide you want to have some fun before I leave.” she handed the note to the intern as the door to the elevator opened and she stepped inside. 

Meredith looked at the paper in her hand, it had a room number and the name of the hotel Addison was staying at and nothing else. She looked up just as the door was closing and saw the smirk forming across Addison’s ruby red lips. 

“Oh my god.” she gaped up at Derek. 

He shrugged “it wouldn’t be our first rodeo, so to speak.” he said gesturing so she knew he was referring to himself and Addison and not the two of them.

Meredith continued to gape up at him. 

“Well we aren’t actually going to meet up at her hotel are we? I mean she just served you divorce papers, that would be crazy. And I don’t mean like laugh about the situation years from now crazy, I mean like lock you up in a nice padded room crazy.” 

“You seemed quite fine with the idea a few moments ago when you were ogling my wife.” Derek responded, laughing at Meredith’s scowl. 

“8pm.” was the only thing she said before slamming the sticky note to his chest and abruptly turning on her heel and stalking away from him.

Derek shook his head and looked up at the ceiling as if asking god how exactly his life got this way.

___________

Addison’s Hotel - 7:47 pm

Meredith Grey made a lot of questionable and inappropriate choices in her life, but none quite as questionable and inappropriate as the one she was about to make. She began to re-think her current decision as she paced the confined space of the elevator which was taking its sweet time to get up to the 7th floor. She could just turn around right now, when the door opened instead of getting out, she could just ride it back down to the ground floor and leave before her life gets any more complicated. 

But as fate would have it when the elevator doors opened to the 7th floor lobby there was Addison, about to get onto the elevator. Addison could feel the cheshire cat grin that graced her face as she eyed Meredith up and down in the elevator, she glanced around Meredith into the empty elevator.

“I don’t see my husband anywhere, did he back out of my offer? Or did you not tell him you were coming by?” 

“I was actually just leaving-” Meredith started but was cut off when Addison backed her into the elevator as the doors were closing and claimed Meredith’s mouth in a crushing kiss. She pushed Meredith up against the wall of the elevator and they heard the tell tale ding of someone requesting the elevator as it began to move they both glanced up above the doors at the bright light indicating the elevator had been summoned from the ground floor. 

“Seven floors” Meredith whispered, almost challengingly into Addison’s ear. 

Addison smirked conspiratorially at Meredith reclaiming her mouth and jamming a knee up between Meredith’s thighs. The intern whimpered into the redheads mouth and gripped tightly into Addison’s hair, flipping them over so it was Addison who had her back to the wall. 

Ding. 

Meredith used the hand still in Addison’s hair to separate their mouths, moving hers to Addison’s neck leaving a smear of the redheads own ruby lipstick down her neck. She reached her collarbone and pushed the shirt down before biting, hard, and then soothing the mark with her tongue.

Ding.

Addison feels a rush of heat between her legs like she hasn’t felt in a very long time. She grabs Meredith by her chin and brings her face back up to her own. She claims her mouth again, biting and sucking at her bottom lip. She deftly undoes the top button of Meredith jeans and slides the zipper down.

Ding. 

By the time Meredith registers what Addison’s hands have been up to, there’s a hand down the front of her panties and she’s been flipped again, back against the wall. She wraps one leg around Addison’s hip to allow the other woman better access. Addison’s thumb brushes Meredith’s clit and the intern whimpers.

Ding.

Addison would say she was surprised to feel how wet her husband's mistress was for her, but if she was being honest she was just as wet. All she’d been thinking about since this morning was the proposition she’d offered up and if Meredith’s current state was anything to go by, she’d say the intern was having the same thoughts. She pushed two fingers into Meredith without warning and muffled the other womans moan with her mouth.

Ding.

Meredith was almost embarrassed by how close she was, Addison’s fingers pumped in and out of her at a maddening pace, confined by the tightness of the jeans she was wearing, she could feel her walls tightening, she was almost at the tipping point, and then suddenly Addison’s movements halted.

Ding. 

Addison removed her hand from Meredith’s jeans, pulling up the zipper and redoing the button. She sucked her fingers into her mouth cleaning them off and straightened her top, re-tucking it neatly into her skirt. She used the reflection in the door to wipe her neck and mouth clean from lipstick. 

Ding.

As the doors opened Meredith used the back of her hand to wipe Addison’s lipstick from her own mouth. Both women were so entranced by an unspoken staring contest with the other that both failed to notice that the person standing outside the elevator was Derek, cup of coffee in hand.

“Still planning on heading out Doctor Grey?” Addison said, the cheshire grin returning. 

Meredith merely shook her head not trusting herself to speak at that moment.

Derek had already stepped into the elevator and pushed the number 7 before either of them noticed him. 

“What did I miss?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he took in Addison’s deep cerulean eyes and dilated pupils, along with Meredith’s disheveled look, her flushed neck and face and equally darkened eyes.

Meredith swallowed and hoped she wasn’t going to regret what she was about to say.

“Nothing, I was just telling your wife how hot I think she’s going to look with her face between my legs.” 

Derek nearly choked on his coffee as the elevator doors dinged shut and Addison slammed Meredith back up against the wall to finish what she started. 

 

/fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith/Addison/Derek
> 
> this picks up exactly where the last one left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup so this happened.

Meredith gasped as Addison pushed her back up against the elevator wall and slid her hand back into the front of her jeans, not expecting her to continue with Derek just standing there. Addison used her other hand to re-open the front of Meredith's jeans and give herself more room to move.

Ding. 

Derek's mouth went dry as he stood glued to the spot watching as his wife slid her hand down the front of his girlfriend's jeans and undid the fly with her free hand, and then as said girlfriend automatically instinctively wrapped a leg around his wife’s hip in a way that said they'd definitely been in this position before this moment. 

Ding. 

Meredith moaned loudly and Addison moved to cover her mouth with her own swallowing the sounds coming from the interns mouth. She slid two fingers back into Meredith and felt her walls clench around them. A few well timed thrusts and a squeeze to Meredith's clit had the intern falling apart at her fingertips, quite literally. 

Ding.

Addison slowed her movements and then pulled her hand from the front of Meredith's pants. Meredith grabbed her hand and pulled Addison's fingers into her own mouth cleaning them off with a pop before pulling Addison's mouth back onto her own. 

Ding. 

Derek let out a whimper as he watched Meredith taste herself on Addison's fingers before pulling his wife into another crushing kiss. The two women broke their kiss and Addison looked over at him, while Meredith trailed kisses down her neck.

“Forget I was here?” he asked, laughing. 

Ding.

Addison turned back to Meredith pulling the blondes mouth from her neck, she leaned down and kissed her once more, gentle this time. At the same time she did Meredith's pants back up and then pulled away from the blonde. 

Ding.

Addison stalked over to Derek in a manner that could only be described as predatory. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair and when she reached the nape of his neck she pulled him down into a long, slow kiss allowing him to taste Meredith on her tongue. He moaned into her mouth and she pulled away. 

Ding. 

The elevator doors opened to the lobby of the 7th floor and Addison was the first one through the doors. Meredith and Derek followed close behind watching as she reached the door seconds before them and saw her disappear through it just as they reached it. 

They exchanged looks before Meredith just shrugged and pushed the door open, Derek took a deep breath, collected his thoughts and followed moments later. 

Upon opening the door he found that both women had started without him again, Addison was topless and Meredith was straddling her on the small love seat in the corner of the suite. He closed the door behind him as he watched Addison get the last button of Meredith's shirt undone and toss it to the floor. 

Hearing the door click Meredith looked up and grinned, removing herself from Addison's lap she walked over to Derek and grabbed him by his tie leading him over to the loveseat and seating him by his wife. She quickly slid the tie from it's knot and unbuttoned his shirt pushing it from his shoulders. She ran her hands over his white t-shirt and straddled his hips, she could feel him up against her thigh and she took the opportunity to grind down against him eliciting a moan. 

She leaned down and kissed him, soft and slow. He leaned forward as he felt Addison's hands on his shoulders she slid her hands down his back and up under his shirt pulling it up. Derek pulled back from Meredith so he could pull his shirt up over his head. 

When he turned back to Meredith he was pleasantly surprised to see that though she was still straddling him she was very heatedly making out with Addison. He watched her reach around and unhook his wife's bra, letting it fall to the ground before replacing it with her hands. He reaches behind Meredith and unclasps her bra, she pulls her hands away from Addison, receiving a whine of protest from the redhead, and pulls her bra down her arms tossing it behind them.

Derek shifts himself out from under Meredith and stands kicking off his shoes and socks and undoing his belt. He steps out of his pants and makes his way over to the bed laying back. He's more than aware that he's painfully erect and wants nothing more than to relieve some of the tension.

He slides a hand inside his boxers and strokes himself watching as Addison has now pushed Meredith back on to the loveseat and is settled between her legs, breasts pushed together, and is kissing her way down his girlfriend's neck. 

Meredith's hands wander all over the expanse of Addison's body and if she's being honest she's still not totally sure this is actually happening. She reaches Addison's jeans and goes for the fly, undoing it and pushing them down over her hips, she feels Addison wiggle a bit before hearing the sound of jeans hitting the floor. Meredith feels Addison do the same to her and she kicks her pants over the arm of the loveseat. 

She opens her eyes as Addison begins to trail hot open mouthed kisses down her stomach stopping at the top of her panties, she looks up at Meredith with a sly glance and moves down to mouth at Meredith through her panties. Meredith let out a whimper as her hand flew straight into red curls gripping tight. 

Derek let out a moan just then and both heads snapped towards him. 

“oh don't mind me” he offered up with a smile

“now, now, Derek it's not nearly as fun to play all by yourself now is it?” Addison taunted, sitting up. 

the redhead got up from the loveseat and made her way over to her husband, she placed a knee on the side of his hip and swung her other leg over him. His hands came to rest on her sides and then slowly made their way up to her breasts stopping to tease her nipples before he captured her face and pulled it down to his capturing her mouth in a hungry kiss. 

The two felt a dip in the bed as Meredith climbed in on the other side. Addison looked up and broke the kiss, reaching towards the blonde, Meredith met her halfway and they shared a heated kiss during which Meredith snaked her hand down Addison's body and into the front of her panties stroking absentmindedly at her clit. 

Addison felt her knees begin to give out and she shifted off of Derek and pulled Meredith down on top of her, the blonde kissed her once more slow and lazy before kissing her way down Addison's neck to her chest, she paused a sucked a nipple into her mouth her hand mimicking her movements on the other. 

“Meredith Grey I swear to god..” Addison muttered 

Meredith removed her mouth from Addison's body and looked up at her smirking. 

“I'm sorry Doctor Montgomery, what was that?” Meredith asked just as she rubbed her hand over Addison's fabric covered clit. 

“I said fuck me.” 

Meredith looked up in surprise at the tone Addison was using, it was her attending surgeon voice and not the one she’d been using up until now. 

“sometime today would be nice Grey.” 

Meredith lowered her mouth back down to Addison's body kissing down her stomach, she reached the waistband of Addison's panties and hooked her fingers into the sides sliding them down impossibly long legs. 

Meredith repositioned herself with Addison's knees over her shoulders, she kissed down the right thigh, leaving little bites and soothing them with her tongue,she felt a hand in her hair grip with urgency as she reached her destination. She leaned forward and inhaled, it had been a while since she'd been with a woman and she missed it. When she finally made contact she heard Addison make a noise she couldn't even describe. 

Meredith sucked Addison's clit into her mouth, flicking back and forth with her tongue. She slid her tongue down further parting folds and pumping in and out before she moved back up, tasting as much of Addison as she could. 

Meredith felt a dip in the bed behind her and felt hands tugging her panties off, she lifted her knees as best she could in her position and then heard the telltale noise of a condom being ripped open. 

She pushed two fingers into Addison, as she felt Derek begin to push into her from behind. She let out a moan that vibrated through Addison eliciting a moan from her as well. Meredith felt Derek's hand rubbing circles around her clit and mimicked the motion with her tongue on Addison. 

Addison opened her eyes and saw her husband pushing in and out of Meredith, his hand between her legs, as the blonde had her head nestled between her own legs. The two made eye contact and shared a brief smile before Meredith curled her fingers just so and with a final flick of her tongue had Addison coming undone. 

The redhead gripped tighter into Meredith's hair as she came, and Meredith gladly stayed put, tongue still moving and sucking and tasting; and god did Addison taste good.

She felt her body tensing and she knew she was close for the second time tonight, she felt her walls tighten around Derek and she moaned right into Addison's centre as she came. 

Meredith's walls tightening around him was all he needed to reach that point. He watched the way his wife's eyes fluttered as his girlfriend moaned his name right into her. Derek thrusted a few last times before he threw his head back and let out his own moan, fingertips digging into Meredith's hips.

He pulled out a few moments later and flopped over next to Addison on the bed, he looked over at her and could see the telltale sign that she was close to coming again. Sure enough not thirty seconds later her hand gripped the bed sheets and she couldn't stop the whisper of Meredith's name that fell from her mouth. 

Meredith moved back up and laid down between the two, she kissed Addison slowly letting the other woman taste herself on her tongue before she turned to Derek and did the same. 

Before long the slowing down of Addison's breathing indicated that she'd fallen asleep. Meredith had her head rested on Derek's chest, the blankets tossed haphazardly over the three bodies in the bed. Derek was lazily tracing lines up and down Meredith's bicep.

“I can feel you thinking.” she murmured half asleep. 

“Sorry. I'm just thinking about how much you're about to hate me.” 

she lifted her head and looked at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I can't leave her, she's my wife, she's been my best friend for 11 years, and adulterous bitch or not she does deserve a second chance.” 

Meredith's eyes watered but she refused to let the tears fall. She moved to get up but Derek grabbed her arm. 

“You stay, I'll go. You need the sleep more than I do and it's my fault you'd be leaving.” 

Meredith sighed and laid back down as Derek swung his legs off the bed. She watched as he got dressed in silence and pulled the blue folder from his briefcase  
leaving it on the table by the door. 

_______ 

When Meredith woke up the following morning she opened her eyes and could see the blue folder open at the end of the bed. 

She shifted and cleared her throat so that Addison would know that she was awake. Addison looked over at her, her eyes were sad but hopeful. 

“He didn't sign them.” she said quietly 

“I know.” Meredith responded, taking in Addison's form, she was in a white silk robe and nothing else. 

Addison's head snapped around and looked at her in confusion. 

“He said he can't leave you, that you deserve a second chance. That's why he left last night, he told me I was going to hate him for what he was doing and then he just… left.” 

Addison looked at her in understanding, nodding towards her and the tears Meredith had refused to cry last night began to fall.

“Dammit, dammit.” she said, angry at herself for crying in front of Addison. She furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks and began to start picking up her clothes. She'd only gotten her panties from the end of the bed before Addison's hand landed on her arm. She looked up at Addison in confusion as the redhead took the item from her hand and tossed it back on the ground. 

She moved her arm further up Meredith's arm until it rested softly on her cheek. She pulled Meredith in for a slow kiss. Meredith pulled back and looked at her in surprise. 

“But, but he's not signing the papers and you and he and I, I mean we, we can't.” 

“Meredith.” 

the intern continued to ramble. 

“Meredith.” Addie said again with more force. 

“If Derek didn't want you to have the morning after he wouldn't have told you to stay. We’ve been married for 11 years he knows the early morning is my favourite time for slow, easy sex and he also knew that you were going to need comfort.” 

Meredith nodded as if it all made sense when in reality it was more confusing than anything that had happened so far. 

Addison leaned back in and claimed her mouth again, it was slow, tantalising, electric. she pulled away, hands on Meredith's shoulders. 

“So how about we take a shower and then I'll give you some clean clothes so you don't have to explain to your weird judgy friends why you're still wearing yesterday's clothes, and we can get some breakfast and then, if you want, we never have to speak of this again.” 

Meredith nodded slowly and pulled the tie on Addison's robe open, running her hands on the inside and pushing it off her shoulders, she ran her thumb over the bruise forming around the bite mark she'd left yesterday in the elevator. 

“Does it hurt?” she said, voice barely above a whisper. 

Addison shook her head and lowered her arms allowing the robe to fall to the floor around her feet. She looked at Meredith and took in the interns features, her eyes were missing that spark of mischief from the day before. Addison put her hand on the side of her face and Meredith leaned into the caress, closing her eyes.

“A shower sounds good.” she said and Addison took her hand to lead her towards the ensuite bathroom. 

/fin.


End file.
